


Strawberry Lips

by AzzurroTsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gift Giving, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzurroTsukki/pseuds/AzzurroTsukki
Summary: Tsukki, Kuroo, and Bokuto decided to spend their afternoon in a shopping mall, and eventually, Kuroo thought he could make Tsukki happy with a little present.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Strawberry Lips

"I still don't get the concept of lip tint"  
Tsukishima said, rather to himself, but of course, Kuroo was ready to explain.  
"With lipstick, you apply it on all of your lips, lip tint is more liquid, like actual tint, so you just apply it to the inner part of your lips. I think it would look really good on you, actually. Your lips are pretty colorful already, but it would highlight that innocent look you have to yourself." Kuroo explained and Tsukishima couldn't process that he had really said that, and just stared at Kuroo intensively. Tsukishima felt so unfamiliarly uneasy with this boy talking about his lips and his "innocent look". He blushed. Why was he so easy to read? 

"You should try it, Tsukki", Bokuto said, taking him back to reality, and Tsukishima looked at him in disbelief, but he was being serious. "O..okay, why not.", he finally said and Kuroo was hyped about the fact that Tsukishima had agreed to this. 

The younger volleyball player looked at Kuroo. "You choose." Kuroo then picked a really red color that reminded him of strawberries in summer and gave it to him. "So, I just...hm uh, how do I do this correctly?" Tsukishima asked still hesitating. "Want me to help you? I can apply it for you." Kuroo suggested.  
"...Ok..ookay.." 

Kuroo approached him and opened the small box of the lip tint, placing a hand under Tsukishima's chin to keep his head in position. Tsukishima froze under his touch. What a terrible idea. Kuroo's hand on his face and his eyes on his lips were enough to make the younger boy's mind wander to places it shouldn't go, and his lungs to forget how to breathe for a few seconds. He carefully applied the color to Tsukishima's soft lips, who had a close look at Kuroo's face, staring at his lips, his skin, his eyes that were focused on him. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Lost in thoughts, he tilted his head to the side, carefully, so no one would notice, but of course, Kuroo did. He looked back at Tsukishima, who immediately escaped his gaze. 

"Okay, we're done, I guess", Kuroo said eventually and took a step back, smirking at him. He wasn't entirely sure how to judge Tsukki's behavior, but he loved his innocence and awkwardness. He still wondered why Tsukki gave him those intrigued looks pretty much every time they met. 

"There's a mirror over, you can have a look." All of them stared at Tsukishima's reflection in the mirror and had to agree that he looked really good. His full, golden locks, his pale skin, and unique sense of fashion created a perfect style around the strawberry colored lips. Bokuto and Kuroo praised Tsukishima for how much it suited him and encouraged him to get the lip tint. He looked at Kuroo "You do look really handsome." the dark-haired said with a smile on his face. "I've never thought about wearing makeup before. But I really like it, to be honest." Tsukishima responded feeling happy with the other's reaction. 

After a few more glances in the mirror, Tsukki decided he wanted to get the tint. "You know what, I'll get it for you," Kuroo said and took it to the cashier. "What, no! Why would you do that?" Tsukki asked ready to stop Kuroo. "It's okay, really. You really need to get it, and I'll sponsor that," he smirked, lastly paying for the new strawberry colored lip tint. Kuroo couldn't wait to see Tsukishima wearing it whenever they would meet in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey :) This is my first krtsk one shot. English is not my first language so please bear with me. Please leave some cute comments or kudos. I'm rather new to the Haikyuu fandom but I have to admit krtsk is my absolute favorite ship. Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter, it's the same username :) Bye for now


End file.
